Innocent Calm (Episode)/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for Pandora Hearts anime 1st episode : Innocent Calm which aired first on April 2, 2009. This episode is also anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts manga Retrace I : Innocent Calm in Pandora Hearts Volume 1. ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Image Gallery Ep1 debut oz.png|Oz' debut Ftop-mrs kate demonic face.png|Mrs. Kate demonic face to Gil Mkgl-kate ketakutan.png|Mrs. Kate panicked face Mkgl-kate meneror dgn kucing.png|Mrs. Kate with Dinah, 'terrorizing' Gil Ftop-ketakutan dgn kucing.png|Gil's ailurophobia Ftop-kate berlari.png|Mrs. Kate and her two maids leaving Gil to seek out Oz Ftop-pasrah.png Ep 1 - oz & ada.png|Oz with child Ada Vessaliusdukedom.png|Vessalius Dukedom estate Vessaliusdukedomgarden1.png|Vessalius estate front garden Vessaliusdukedomstairway.png|A stairway to enter Vessalius estate Vd-kapel upacara.png|A chapel/church for Coming of Age Ceremony Ep1 - dalam kapel.png|Inside the chapel/church Vd-di dalam.png|A long stairway covered crimson carpet for ceremony proccession of Coming of Age Ceremony Vd-interior ruangan 2.png|Two maids in Vessalius estate Ep 1 223.png|Oscar finds Oz, Gilbert and Ada Ep1 - ruangan oscar.png|Oscar's room Ep1 - ada gil oscar oz.png|Oscar talks to Oz about the Ceremony Ep1 - oscar et oz.png Ep1 - oz memanggil Dinah si kucing keluarga.png|Oz calls Dinah Mkgl - Dinah si kucing.png|Dinah appears Ep1 - ada gil oscar oz dinah.png|Gil's ailurophobia Oscar bezarius.jpg|Oscar warns the children about Abyss and The Messenger of the Abyss Ep 1 - ada saat oscar memperingatkan tentang abyss.png|Ada's reaction Ep1 - oz saat diperingatkan oscar tentang abyss.png|Oz's reaction Ep 1 - reaksi pertama oz.png|Oz laughing Vd-kebun dalam.png|Oz, Ada and Gil walk out Vd- tangga besar.png|The three sight-seeing Ep1 - oz tells ada about abyss.png|Oz tells Ada about legend of Abyss and The Messenger of the Abyss Ep1 - oz gil ada.png|Ada's reaction Ep1 younger-gil.jpg|A younger Gil with Ada Ep1 - gil & ada as child.png|A younger Gil with Ada Ep1 - dinah ada gil.png Ep1 - confused gil with ceremony.png|Confused Gil with the Ceremony Ep1 - surprised gil.png|A surprised Gil with Oz' statement Ep1 - blushed oz.png Ep1 - oz and gil.png Ep1 - dinah ada oz.png Ep1 - blushed 0z 2.png Ep1 - ada gil as child 2.png Ep01 - flowerz.png Ep1- jam yang terhenti 01.png Ep1 - jam yang terhenti 02 (close up).png Ep01 - closeup of oz eyes.png|A silent Oz Ep01 - oz guiding by the music.png|Suddenly, Oz hears a melody Ep01 - sabliers hole.png|Illusion about Sablier's hole Ep01 - oz terjatuh.png|Suddenly, Oz fallen Ep01 - ada tertinggal di atas.png Ep01 - ada di atas gil dan oz di bawah.png Ep01 - oz gil terjatuh.png Ep01 - mendarat persis di seberang makam lacie.png Ep01 - mengamati makam lacie.png|Interested with a mysterious tomb Ep01 - oz gil berdiri mengamati.png Ep 1 - mendekati makam Lacie.png|Oz and Gilbert approach a mysterious tomb Ep01 - oz feels familiar.png|Oz feels familiar with something Lacie's tomb ep 1.png Ep01 - close up of lacie's tomb.png|Close-up of mysterious tomb Pocket-watch-satu.png|A golden pocket watch at a side of the tomb Ep 1 - mengambil jam saku.png|Oz picks up the pocket watch Ozawapocketwatchcloser.png|Oz looks closer the pocket watch Ozclickthepocketwatchforthefirstime.png|Hears more the melody of the pocketwatch Closeupofpocketwatch-satu.png|The melody of the pocket watch continue to play Ep1 - memori yang hilang.png|And the memory twisted Boneka- boy and girl doll.png Boneka-diam.png Boneka-terror.png|The Dolls terrorizing Oz Ozsurroundedbythedolls.png|Oz surrounding by the Dolls and it became his first encounter the power of the Abyss Boneka- view satu.png|The Dolls laughing Boneka-view dua.png|The Dolls laughing Ozfearedwiththedolls.png|Oz feared by the Dolls Ep1 - alyss dan oz.png|The mysterious girl behind Oz Ep1 - debut alyss.png Ep01 - white alice tries to hugging oz.png|The mysterious girl tries to hugs Oz (in anime) White Alice.png|The mysterious girl says cheerfully to Oz TheIntentioninillusiontookoneofthedolls.png TheIntentioninillusiongrabthequeendoll.png|The mysterious girl holds Queen of Hearts' Doll Ep01 - oz confused with white alice saying.png|Oz confused Ep01 - queen of hearts doll fallen and makes fire.png|Queen of Hearts' doll fallen to the floor and makes fire Ep01 - oz in illusion also fire.png|Oz surrounding by fire Ep 1 - alyss dan oz dua.png|The mysterious girl whispering to Oz Ep01 - alyss choking oz.png|Oz choked Ep01 - pisau.png|The mysterious girl directing her knife to Oz Ep01 - oz berteriak.png|Oz screaming in fear Ep01 - bangun dari mimpi.png|Oz wakes from the dream Ep01 - hening.png Ep01 - memutuskan keluar.png|"We must out from here." Ep01 - gil bersikeras menolak.png|Gil's objection about his attendance in Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony Ep01 - background sore hari.png Ep01 - oz di sore hari.png|Oz reassures Gil Ep01 - oz meyakinkan gil.png|Oz reassures Gil Ep01 - oz memaksa dengan halus.png|Oz forces Gil smoothly to come in his Coming of Age Ceremony Ep01 - gil pasrah.png|Gil resigned Ep02 - pulang ke rumah.png|Oz back to the home Ep01 - cuma mimpi kok.png|".. just a dream." Ep02 - bekas cekikan di leher.png|Choking-mark at Oz's neck Ep02 - terus aja dipikir.png|A confused Gil Ep02 - gil mendapati noise ada di belakangnya.png|Gil realizes someone behind him Ep01 - noise arrives behind gil.png|Noise, possessed by Duldee, kidnaps Gil Ep01 - noise mugshot.png|Noise laughing Ep02 - badai kepastian dimulai.png|The Baskervilles start to action ep01 - break sharon dalam kereta.png|Break and Sharon appear Sharon119.png|Sharon Rainsworth Ep02 - upacara kedewasaan dimulai.png|Coming of Age Ceremony begins Ep02 - para tamu berdatangan.png|The guests coming V-Baskervilles watching Vessaliusdukedom.png|The Baskervilles appear Oz Infobox.jpg|Oz hears something Ep02 - mrs kate et oz.png|Mrs. Kate asks Oz what's the problem Ep01 - oz resah.png|Oz worries Ep01 - badai dimulai.png|The storm Ep01 - firasat oz.png|Oz bad feeling Ep01 - duldee noise duldum gil.png|Noise with Duldee adjusting Duldum inside Gil's body Ep01 - duldum in gil's body.png|Duldum inside Gil's body Ep01 - ramalan akan jam yang terhenti.png|A (fake) prophecy to Oz Ep01 - noise possessing.png|Noise, Duldee and Duldum begin to action Ep01 - riak air.png|While in the Abyss... Ep01 - bayangan akan jam saku musik.png|Reflection of Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch Alice in the Abyss.jpg|A lonely Alice in the Abyss Ep01 - alice mendengar melodi.png|Alice hearing the melody Ep01 - melodi yang membuat rindu.png|"Is he calls me?" Ep01 - closing.png|The episode is closing Trivia *In the manga, when Oz came into the dream, the mysterious girl did not go through him but instead touched him. (It's meant that the mysterious girl action in the dream was expanded.) Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime